Advances in electronics has allowed increased levels of integration. The technology for fabrication of ICs has contributed to those advances, and has provided a vehicle for integrating a relatively large number of circuits and functions into an IC. As a result, present-day ICs might contain hundreds of millions of transistors. Notwithstanding the large number of transistors, the desired functionality of an electronic device or circuit sometimes entails using the circuitry of more than one IC. To facilitate the implementation of such functionality, sometimes two or more semiconductor die are used and coupled to one another.